Coalition of Rose Alliance Leadership
The Coalition of Rose Alliance Leadership, or CORAL, was a economic bloc in the Pink team. CORAL was composed of The Centurion Brotherhood, the Wolfpack, Republic of Allied Defenses, and the Libertarian Socialist Federation. More recently the Pink Warrior Network and PWNAGE, a pink Mutual Defense bloc and a pink economic treaty, were created. Preamble We, the undersigning alliances, LONGING for peace throughout the pink sphere, PROMOTING free trade, BELIEVING in the sovereignty of every established alliance, and WILLING to defend pink from every malevolent influence, Hereby form CORAL. Article I– Sovereignty Section i. It will be understood that all signatories shall remain sovereign and independent alliances. Article II – Membership Section i. This treaty is open to all pink sphere alliances having at least 50 members and possessing a majority of pink members. Exceptions may be made on a case by case basis. Section ii. Application to the treaty will be validated by a vote by the other signatories. A minimum 72 hour discussion period will be followed by a 48 hour voting period. A 2/3 majority must be secured to pass the vote. Section iii. All signatories will be required to provide two representatives to the bloc. One of these reps will have administrator powers. These reps will form the Rose Council, which acts as CORAL's legislative body. Each alliance will also be required to provide at least 1 full time, reliable trade moderator, who will be changed as activity necessitates. Section iv. Any member of the treaty may be removed from the treaty with a vote. A minimum 72 hour discussion period will be followed by a 48 hour voting period. A 2/3 majority must be secured to pass the vote. Article III – Non-Aggression Section i. The signatory alliances in this pact agree to restrict war between themselves and their fellow signatories. No nation from any signatory may attack another nation in a signatory alliance, or persuade or manipulate other nations outside to do so. Section ii. The signatories agree to hold a non-aggressive stance with non-signatory pink alliances. Article IV – Amity Section i. To keep this pact strong, unity is paramount. All signatories agree to maintain broad lines of communication with one another. All minor conflicts with another will be met with diplomacy. Section ii. Though there will undoubtedly be times when disagreements in thought or policy exist, it is necessary that civility remains. Grievances should be aired in private. Article V – Intelligence Section i. The signatory alliances agree to share all information deemed sensible for one, several or all other parties or the pink trading sphere as a whole. Section ii. The signatory alliances agree that espionage is unethical, and as such will not employ espionage tactics on fellow signatories. Article VI – Assistance Section i. The signatory alliances may request aid from one another, in the form of financial or influential aid, in times of need. Though it is not required to supply this aid, it is strongly recommended to promote unity. Section ii. The signatory alliances may request military assistance, aggressive or defensive, from one another at any time. This assistance is not required, but strongly recommended to promote unity. Article VII – Pink Affairs Section i. The purpose of this treaty is to promote pink peace and sovereignty. In the event that an external force should enter the sphere with the intent of deterring from this mission, the signatories of this treaty will take action to thwart it. Diplomatic and military means will be used if deemed necessary, determined by a vote among treaty members. A 2/3 majority must be secured to pass the vote. When activated, this article takes precedence over Article VIii. Section ii. Anyone on pink sphere may run for team senate. The signatories of this treaty will make no attempt to bar this freedom. Any signatories in control of pink senate seats may not use trade or aid sanctions in any situation other than that of a rogue attack. Article VIII – Economy Section i. One of the primary focuses of this treaty is to promote a strengthened pink economy; as such, the signatories agree to provide a platform for organized trades within the pink sphere. This platform will be presented in the form of a team forum. Section ii. All economic matters pertaining to the signatories will be handled in a free trade manner, including trades, aid, donations, technology sales, etc. Moderators will be provided to assist in the flow of these transactions and arrangements. Section iii. Subsequent policies and procedures are likely to change periodically. As such, they will be posted on the forums in a visible location. Article IX – Cancellation Section i. Signatories may cancel their membership of this treaty at anytime. At such time, a 48-hour grace period shall exist, during which the alliance must abide by Article III. Article X – Amendments Section i. A unanimous majority must be secured to pass the vote. Signed For Spootland-Phantom Alliance of Allied Allies (April 13, 2008): Mordecai McGilicuddy, Le Poulet Grandiose de Caoutchouc Wolfpup, El Lobo Malo Grande Rupert of Hentzau, August Rooster-Keeper of the Grasal King Granmar I, Grand Condor of Strife Landru the Falcon, Sentinel of the Dragoman Foyer Blink, Foghorn Leghorn For The Centurion Brotherhood (April 13, 2008): King Xander the Only, Patriarchus Diplomatiae Sir Nick of Jess, Patriarchus Communis Joque Straap, Patriarchus Belli The Fourth Centurion Senate For Wolfpack (April 13, 2008): Wolfprince- Alpha Stevent37- Beta Edmundomcpot- Shaman Wolf lady- Regent Cookiemonster- High Consul For the Republic of Allied Defenses (June 22, 2008): Emperor: Mr Bill Director of Foreign Affairs: Good master Hakai Director of Internal Affairs: St Jimmy Director of War: Nuhotness Director of Recruitment: Truht Director of Trades: Cheyenne Director of Finance: ty649608 For the Libertarian Socialist Federation (December 4, 2008): Delegate Council of the Libertarian Socialist Federation Membership *Original membership was The Centurion Brotherhood, Wolfpack, and Spootland Alliance of Allied Allies *Spootland Alliance of Allied Allies merged with The Phantom Warrior Corps to become the Spootland-Phantom Alliance of Allied Allies *Republic of Allied Defenses joined on June 22, 2008 *Spootland-Phantom Alliance of Allied Allies ceased to be a member on October 22, 2008 *Libertarian Socialist Federation joined on December 4, 2008 Sources Anouncement of CORAL Category:Defunct alliance groups Category:Defunct Treaties